


Science Fiction/Double Feature

by afterglowlita



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Halloween, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterglowlita/pseuds/afterglowlita
Summary: Techie is dragged to one of Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava's famed Halloween parties by his brother, Armitage. There, he encounters Matt Koda, the Mechanical Engineering major he's had a crush on for the past year. With his sexy high heels and a strong drink in his hand, Techie is ready to make his move.This will be great for his next blog post.





	Science Fiction/Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> [stumbles in 20 days late with Starbucks in my hand]
> 
> Hey, so, I started writing this the day before Halloween and didn't finish it until tonight. I'm posting it anyway, because I worked very hard on the 2k words worth of porn in this, and everybody could use some more Techienician College AUs in their life, right? Right? 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction utilizing characters from the Star Wars franchise, Dredd, and Saturday Night Live. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of any official storyline. 
> 
> Title Credit: "Science Fiction/Double Feature" by Richard O'Brien. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always appreciated!

If anybody asked Techie what his favorite holiday was, his answer was always the same-- _Halloween_. He loved the candy, the costumes, and he even loved scary movies (even if he watched most of them from the safety of a blanket and a well-lit room.) 

When Techie was a teenager (before he left for college, but was considered “too old” to go trick-or-treating any longer), he loved to sit outside and meet the cute little kids who ventured up to their home and fill their little plastic pumpkins with all sorts of sweets. He would greet the little princesses as if they were actually those characters, and he would coo over the little costumed babies in their strollers. 

Once Techie started college and moved into the campus dorms, Halloween became less about adorable kids in adorable costumes, and more about drunk pseudo-adults running around and causing massive amounts of property damage. Halloween was still Techie’s favorite holiday, but he wasn’t fond of the college variation of celebrating. 

It was a wonder, then, how Armitage had coerced Techie into attending one of Poe Dameron and Jessika Pava’s famed Halloween parties. It was their, Poe and Jessika’s, last year attending university, and Armitage consistently remind Techie that he would not get the opportunity to go to such an event after this year. It was also the last Halloween that Armitage and Kylo would be celebrating on campus, as they were graduating in Spring as well, which Armitage took great care to remind Techie of every time he mentioned the party. 

“I can’t believe that you wouldn’t want to spend Halloween with me, _your only brother_. Especially when it’s the last one that we’ll be able to celebrate together in school.” 

Eventually, Techie broke down and agreed. _Of course_ he wanted to spend Tidge’s last Halloween with him. He loved his brother, no matter how ridiculous and dramatic he might be. Poe and Jessika’s party also seemed like the perfect opportunity for Techie to blow off some steam after a grueling round of midterms. Every other student seemed to think the same; classes buzzed with excited conversation about costumes, parties, and haunted houses as the holiday drew near. 

Armitage texted him that Friday evening, telling him to come up to his and Kylo’s dorm so they could leave for the party together. Techie agreed, shooting of a confirmation text before hopping into the communal shower to get ready for the night. 

\-- 

Armitage answered the door already dressed in his costume. He wore a black flapper dress, complete with black stockings and a glittery headpiece adorned with a black feather. He ushered Techie inside with a perfectly manicured finger, and Techie stepped into the dorm room, glancing around in search of Kylo. 

It was easy to tell who inhabited each side of the room. Armitage’s side looked neat and pristine, with a fully made bed and recently dusted desk. Kylo’s side looked like a tornado had swept through it, with clothes and books strewn about, and bed sheets in a heap on the floor.

Armitage sat on the edge of his bed and pulled on his black kitten heels when Kylo emerged from the doorway, dressed in dapper suit and draped in a black cloak with a large collar. He grinned at Techie and greeted him as he entered. 

Armitage stood up, eyed Kylo over, and raised one, perfectly drawn eyebrow. 

“Kylo, what are you supposed to be?” 

“I’m a vampire.” Kylo produced a pair of cheap, plastic fangs from his hand and popped them into his mouth before hissing, “I want to suck your blooood...and your _diiick_.” 

Armitage laughed despite himself, and shoved Kylo away when he playfully nibbled at his neck. 

Kylo took the fangs out of his mouth and looked Techie up and down. “Columbia, right? From Rocky Horror?” 

Techie nodded, absentmindedly smoothing down his striped shorts that hit mid-thigh and left very little to the imagination.

“Very sexy,” Kylo noted with a nod and approving wink. 

“Excuse me,” Armitage said, arms folded across his chest and hip cocked. “What about me?” 

Kylo looked over Armitage’s costume with a devilish grin. “You…look absolutely scrumptious.” With that, he wrapped his arms around Armitage’s thighs and lifted him up. Armitage shrieked and swatted Kylo with his clutch until Kylo set him down gently. 

Kylo plopped onto Armitage’s bed, ignoring Armitage’s displeased _hmph_ with a wave of his hand. “Are you ready for the party, Tech? It’s your first time going to a Dameron-Pava party, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Techie mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. “I’m a little nervous about it, honestly. I don’t really like parties.”

Kylo nodded, patting the bed beside him. Techie sat down gingerly next to him, and Kylo wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“It’s going to be fun, Tech,” Kylo said reassuringly. “And who knows? Maybe you’ll see Matt Koda there.” 

Armitage, who had been fixing his clip-on earrings in a small vanity mirror on top of his dresser, whipped around so quickly that he nearly lost balance in his heels. “And who, dare I ask, is Matt Koda?” 

Techie covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. “ _Kylo_ …”

Kylo grinned. “You know the blond guy who hangs around the gym and asks me for workout tips sometimes?” 

Armitage thought for a moment before asking, “Are you talking about the bottle blond with the gorgeous thighs and the awful glasses?” 

Kylo balked. “ _Excuse me_?” 

Techie snorted and hid his grin behind his hand. “I like his glasses...and his thighs.” 

“ _Gorgeous thighs?_ ” Kylo said, still eyeing Hux in disbelief. “Do you _know_ how hard I work on leg day? And you’ve never told _me_ I have gorgeous thighs!” 

Armitage rolled his eyes dismissively and turned his attention back towards Techie. “Why is this the first I’m hearing of him? And why did Kylo know about your little crush before I did?” 

Techie sighed and glared at Kylo pointedly. “Kylo wasn’t _supposed_ to know.” 

Kylo threw his hands up defensively. “Hey, you wrote about it on your blog, Tech. Those things are _public_. Meaning anybody can read them.” 

“Well, I don’t use his name in my posts!” Techie said.

“Yeah,” Kylo snorted. “Katt Moda. _Very_ discreet.” 

Techie covered his face again and groaned. Leave it to Kylo to out his stupid fucking crush to his brother. Not that Techie could blame him, honestly. “Katt Moda” was not really his best, or most subtle work. 

“Can we just go to this stupid party?” Techie mumbled. 

“Yes, let’s get a move on,” Armitage clucked, smacking Kylo’s shoulder gently to get him standing. “I don’t want to be late.” 

\--  
To say Techie was uncomfortable would be an understatement. He was completely out of his element at this party. The music was too loud, the lights were too low, and the living room was too smoky from people passing around joints and pieces. The smell of pot permeated the entire house, and it left Techie feeling slightly nauseous. He could never understand how people enjoyed the smell of marijuana when it made his stomach turn inside out. 

Techie looked around desperately for any familiar faces, but the house was too dark for him to really make out who anyone was. Eventually, after much squinting and being jostled around by other partygoers filing in and out of the house, Techie decided to follow the bright glow of the kitchen light like a moth to a flame.

He needed a drink, anyway. 

There were a few people milling about the kitchen, talking amongst each other at varying volumes. Techie pushed passed a few groups of people who nodded at him politely, and he made his way to the island that held various bottles of liquor, and a large bowl filled with a bright red liquid that Techie assumed (hoped, prayed) was punch. He grabbed a plastic cup and dunked it into the bowl, then brought it up to his nose. It didn’t smell like much of anything. 

“You might want to be careful with that,” a voice warned. Techie jumped and looked up to meet Poe Dameron’s warm eyes and disarming smile. He didn’t know Poe very well. He’d only heard about him from Kylo and Armitage, who were mostly passive about him and his existence. Poe was well known for being the only college student to already hold a piloting license, and had aspirations of joining the Air Force as an engineer. 

“Oh?” Techie asked, one eyebrow raised. He peered into the cup and squinted, as if staring at it might make the drink reveal its contents.

Poe laughed and shook his head. “Yeah. It may not look like much, but that’s about half a bottle of Everclear mixed with cherry Kool-Aid. It tastes _awful_ , but if you’re looking to get off-your-ass drunk really fast, that’s the way to go.” 

Techie looked up at Poe, then back down at the drink sloshing around in his hand. Being off-his-ass drunk didn’t sound like such a terrible idea. 

He brought the drink up to his lips and took a tentative sip. Like Poe said, it tasted awful. The burn of the alcohol slid down his throat, and the heat settled in his stomach. Techie’s eyes watered, but he managed not to cough or gag as he took another, larger sip. Poe eyed him in surprise, seemingly impressed with Techie’s fortitude. 

“I see the Hux family’s reputation precedes them,” Poe said with a grin. “Your brother can handle his liquor, too. I learned that at the first holiday party Jessika and I ever had.” 

“Yeah, well, Tidge is a seasoned veteran,” Techie said, voice tight from the burn of another gulp sliding down his throat. “I’m not.” 

Poe raised an eyebrow, but continued to smile. “Ah, well, in that case, Jessika and I will make sure to keep an eye on you.” 

Techie smiled and nodded. “Thanks, Poe.” 

\--

After his first drink, Techie started to feel warm and loose. He greeted class acquaintances fondly, and danced his way around the living room in search of Kylo and his brother. They were nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found Rey and Finn, the dynamic duo of his class, conversing in the hallway about their exam in Physics that morning. They greeted Techie warmly, and Rey commented on how gorgeous he looked in his costume. Techie blushed and thanked her for her compliment. 

Rey was dressed as an elf character from a video game he’d never heard of, and Finn was dressed as a Pokémon trainer, complete with Pokéballs, a Pokédex, and a Pikachu plush in his arms.

Techie joined them in the conversation about their Physics exam, lamenting over how difficult it was, and how ill-prepared he had been, as the study guide they’d been given did not actually cover much of what as on the midterm. 

Eventually, Techie asked them a question that had been floating around in the back of his mind all night. 

“Have you guys seen Matt Koda anywhere? I haven’t seen him all night, and I want to talk to him,” Techie said. His tongue felt loose and strange in his mouth; it was getting difficult to form words around it. 

Rey and Finn exchanged knowing smirks. 

“Yeah, last I saw him, he was outside,” Finn said, pointing towards the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. 

Techie rested a hand on Finn’s shoulder and thanked him solemnly before navigating his way through the crowd, back towards the kitchen. His legs were starting to feel wobbly, and the six inch heels he was wearing were definitely not helping as he stumbled over the tiled kitchen floor. 

After a few seconds of fumbling, Techie managed to open the sliding glass door and step outside. His hearing felt muffled from the sudden shift into the relative quietness of the backyard.

There were a few people scattered around. Some loitered around the patio, while others sat in circles in the grass. Poe’s adorable little Corgi, BB-8, ran excitedly around the yard, receiving pets and kisses from delighted partygoers as he passed by. 

Techie looked around and spotted Matt sitting by the pool with Mitaka and Phasma, two upperclassmen who were friendly with Armitage. They were both lovely people, though Phasma slightly frightened him. Techie had heard rumors about her martial arts skills, and stories about fist fights she’d had with people in liquor store parking lots. Techie was convinced she was in a Fight Club, but nobody could ever confirm. 

Techie downed the last of his drink and tossed the cup behind him. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the pool, stumbling slightly as his heels sank into the grass. Mitaka was the first to notice him. He smiled up at Techie easily and greeted him with a small wave. 

“Well, if it isn’t our sweet little William Hux,” Mitaka slurred. He reached up and grabbed for Techie’s hand, shaking it warmly. Techie glanced over at Phasma, who looked like she was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

Phasma donned a yellow and black tracksuit similar to Uma Thurman’s character in Kill Bill--a fitting character choice, in Techie’s opinion. Mitaka wore casual clothes in all black, with black cat ears perched on top of his head, and whiskers drawn sloppily onto his flushed cheeks.

A glimmer of recognition crossed Mitaka’s face, and he gasped and looked frantically between Techie and Matt, pointing violently. 

“Hey, hey! He’s Columbia! Mattie! Columbia! And you’re Rocky! That’s so great. That’s so beautiful. Oh, my God…” 

Matt eyed Techie’s glittery corset, striped shorts, and his over-painted face with a smirk. Matt wore small gold shorts and absolutely nothing else, in true Rocky fashion. Techie flushed, eyes flitting between Matt’s plump lips (lips that he’d so often fantasized about in several different scenarios) and his _very_ exposed body. Techie had heard stories of Matt’s physique, but seeing it was an entirely different experience. He tried his best not to openly gawk at Matt’s toned abs and muscular biceps. 

“How are you, William?” Phasma asked, smiling up at Techie lazily. Her red-tinged cheeks and bloodshot eyes told Techie that the red cup in her hand was not her first of the night, yet she somehow managed to make drunk look elegant. 

“Good! I’m good,” Techie said much louder than intended. “I just wanted to see what was going on out here.” 

Phasma nodded, pursed her lips, and gestured towards the backyard with an extended arm. 

“It’s not nearly as exciting as what’s going on inside, I’d imagine,” she said. 

Mitaka’s head lolled in a full rotation before looking back up at Techie with the same easy smile. “William, have you met our dear friend, Mattie?” 

Techie looked over at Matt. “Not formally, no.” 

Matt extended a hand out, legs kicking slightly in the water. 

“Matt Koda,” he said. Techie maintained that his knees wobble from the alcohol in his system, and not as a reaction to Matt’s deep, baritone voice. 

“William Hux,” Techie said, shaking his hand tentatively. “But, uh. Most people call me Techie.” 

“A little technical genius, this one!” Mitaka said to Matt. “Give William any broken computer, and he’ll fix it like _that_.” Mitaka tried desperately to snap his fingers, but the sound came out dull. 

Matt chuckled and looked back towards Techie. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Techie.” 

“You, too,” Techie nodded. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the balls of his feet throbbing from the stripper heels he’d stupidly decided to wear. 

Phasma seemed to notice his discomfort. 

“Those are quite a choice, William. Did Armitage pick them out for you?” she asked. 

Techie huffed a laugh and shrugged. “He did. But I like them. I think they look good.” 

He shifted to show off his heels, calves flexing from the movement. Out of the corner of his eye, Techie swore he saw Matt lick his lips. 

“They can’t be comfortable,” Mitaka said, one eyebrow quirked. 

“They’re not. Not at all.” 

Matt said, “You should sit, then,” and patted the ground next to him.

Techie hesitated for a moment before nodding. He shucked his heels off and sat down gingerly on the cement lip of the pool. Techie dipped his feet into the water and was surprised to find that it was warm--a nice contrast to the chill of the October air. He curled his toes, revelling in the feeling of relief that came with kicking off high heels at the end of a long night. 

“Better?” Matt asked upon hearing Techie’s content sigh. 

“Mmm,” Techie hummed and nodded. He closed his eyes momentarily and felt the world spinning beneath him. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone so crazy with the Everclear Death Punch, as Finn had called it. Techie felt Matt bump his shoulder, and he cracked one eye open to meet Matt’s smile, which he returned nervously.

Phasma cleared her throat. 

“Doph, I’d say it’s time for another drink. Wouldn’t you?” 

Mitaka stared at her in confusion for a moment, then let out a soft, “Oh!” and nodded in understanding. 

“Yes, yes. Another drink. Inside. Away from here. Got it.” 

The other two were up in a flash. Phasma gave Matt a pointed look and a little wave before whisking a stumbling Mitaka back into the house, leaving Techie and Matt alone by the pool. 

They sat in silence, Techie fidgeting nervously as he tried to think of something to say. He’d always imagined having conversations with Matt, getting to know him, and charming both the figurative and literal pants off of him. It was always easy in his head, but now Techie was drawing a blank.

“So…” he started lamely, glancing over at Matt who was gently splashing the water with his feet. 

“So…” Matt parroted with a soft grin. “You’re Armitage’s younger brother, right?” 

“I am,” Techie nodded. “Do you know him?” 

Matt gave a noncommittal shrug. “I had him in some G.E. classes when we first started, and I eventually got to know him because of Phas and Doph. He’s...interesting.” 

Techie chuckled. “That’s one word for it. Though, I’d lean more towards _dramatic_.” 

Matt laughed then and threw his hands up defensively. “You said it, I didn’t.” 

A brief moment of silence fell between them again before Matt asked, “You’re a Computer Science major, right?” 

“Yeah,” Techie nodded, stomach flipping at the fact that Matt knew that about him offhandedly. “And you’re in the Mechanical Engineering program?” 

Matt raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Yeah, I am.” 

“Mmm, Doph mentioned that to Kylo once. And, I’ve seen you at the computer lab in Kemper Hall a few times.” Techie decided not to mention the extensive daydreams he’d had while staring at Matt’s toned arms flexing in his too-tight t-shirts, when he should have been working on his assignments for his cryptography class. 

Matt nodded, gaze averted back to the water. “I’ve seen you around there, too. It seems like you live in that building.” 

Techie huffed a laugh. “Practically. That’s where most of my classes are, and the computer lab there is usually quiet and less crowded than the library. I prefer to get my work done there.” 

“Is that all you do?” Matt asked. “I’ve never seen you at any parties before, or anything. And Phasma mentioned that you’re not very…” 

“Social?” Techie supplied. “She’s right. I’m not. I’m here on a scholarship, and I need to maintain my GPA. So, I study a lot and work on projects whenever I can. Plus, I like what I’m studying, so I tend to prefer staying in and doing work, or tinkering with computers when I have the time.” 

“Is that a hobby for you? Computer tinkering?” 

Techie nodded. “Yeah. Though, sometimes I fix computers for students for a small fee. Smaller than what an actual computer repair company would charge, anyway. It’s an easy way to pick up some cash when I need it.”

Techie was babbling, he knew that. But Matt seemed genuinely interested in his computer fascination, and the way he smiled at Techie as he listened to him talk made him giddy and nervous. 

“Hm. Pretty, studious, _and_ an entrepreneur. A man of many talents. I like that,” Matt hummed thoughtfully. 

Techie blinked and looked over at Matt, bewildered. It may have been the booze fueling Techie’s hopefulness but _that_...that sounded suspiciously like flirting. 

“Pretty?” Techie echoed, unable to contain the nervous laugh that bubbled up in his chest. 

Matt turned his large, brown eyes on him and shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “Pretty, handsome, adorable. Take your pick.” 

Techie was suddenly grateful for the excessive amount of blush that covered his reddening cheeks. Matt Koda had called him pretty. And handsome. And _adorable_. Techie bit his lip and turned away from Matt to stare down at his feet bobbing around in the water. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Techie mumbled. He meant for it to sound flirty and sexy. Instead, it came out awkward and giddy, and much higher-pitched than he’d intended. 

Beside him, Matt chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Techie’s again. Techie’s stomach fluttered at the gesture, and he nudged back, glancing at Matt from the corner of his eye and smiling shyly. 

Matt poked Techie’s thigh with two fingers and asked, “Hey, do you want another drink?”

Another drink sounded simultaneously like a great and terrible idea. Great, because it meant more talking, and more talking meant more flirting. And more flirting meant...well, flirting could lead to a lot of things down the road. And Techie was definitely open to _things_. 

But another drink also meant that Techie might get too sloppy, that he might get sick and be forced to go home, thus losing this glorious opportunity to spend more time with Matt. 

Techie eventually nodded in agreement, throwing caution to the wind. He was a Hux, damn it. The Hux family could handle their liquor. 

“Anything you want in particular?” Matt asked as he stood up. 

There was no safe way to look at Matt from this position, Techie decided. His eyes flitted from the water clinging Matt’s legs, to his toned muscle of his abdomen, and up to the broad set of his shoulders, until his gaze finally settled on Matt’s stupidly perfect face. He made a point to look anywhere but Matt’s crotch, which was nearly at eye level and prominently displayed in those damned shorts. 

“Anything but the punch,” Techie said dryly. 

Matt smirked and nodded affirmatively. He turned on his heel and began to walk towards the house, giving Techie a perfect view of his firm ass and toned back. 

Techie raised an eyebrow, then suddenly shouted, “Actually, wait! I’ll come with you.” 

Matt stopped and looked back over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised. Techie scrambled to stand and grabbed his heels. He pulled them back on gracelessly, bouncing around until he got both shoes onto his feet. Matt watched on, clearly amused by the display, until Techie huffed and gestured for Matt to lead on. 

The party inside had not died down since Techie left. There were a few people milling about the kitchen, but most people seemed to have congregated in the living room to dance and mingle. It seemed that someone had set up strobe lights in the darkened room, revealing short glimpses of costumed partygoers jumping, bumping, and flailing wildly to some EDM song that seemed to shake the whole house. 

Matt rummaged through one of the coolers that sat beside the kitchen island and pulled out two beers. Techie glanced around the kitchen for a bottle opener, but couldn’t find one. Suddenly, a sexy Hamburglar walked by and shoved one into his hand before disappearing into the living room. Techie and Matt exchanged glances and burst into a fit of laughter. 

They opened their beers and Matt nodded back towards the sliding glass door. Techie nodded, and they slid back outside in the quiet night. Matt fell back into the recently vacated porch swing that sat just next to the door. He patted the seat next to him, and Techie sat beside him, scooting just a hair closer than necessary towards Matt. 

“So…” Techie said. He _really_ needed to work on his opening statements. “I’m curious. Why Mechanical Engineering?” 

Matt shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess, because I like science. And I like building things, and fixing them. And I like knowing how things work. That’s what the major is all about--practical applications to design and learning how things, y’know. Go.” 

“Huh,” Techie nodded. He’d never looked much into the Engineering majors offered at his school, but he could see the appeal. Matt seemed technically focused just like Techie, though that focus lied in a completely different area. Mechanical Engineering was more about large-scale machines, while Computer Science was more about...well, the science of computers. 

“Has that always been something that’s interested you?” Techie asked, taking a small sip from his bottle. 

Matt nodded, as he swallowed down a large swig of his own beer. “Yeah, it’s always been a thing for me. My mom, well. She’s a mechanic. She taught me everything she knew about cars. We even built one together in our garage. It’s the car I drive now, actually.” 

Matt smiled fondly, and Techie couldn’t help but mirror it. 

“I was a really hands-on kid. I loved Legos, and blocks, and Play-Doh. That was how I learned, too. I always learned by doing. So, Mechanical Engineering just seemed...right. Y’know?” 

Techie nodded. “Yeah, I know what you mean. I was the same way. Really hands-on, and learning by doing. Except I was more focused on small-scale technology. I liked taking things apart, looking at all the little pieces, and then putting them back together.”

“What kind of stuff? Like computers?” Matt asked. 

“Not at first, no. I started off with an alarm clock--Tidge’s alarm clock, actually. It was an analog alarm clock, so it was made up of a bunch of little pieces that made it work. I disassembled it and laid all the pieces out on our coffee table, then I put it back together. It took me a full day to get everything reassembled, but it worked just fine.” 

Matt grinned. “I’m sure your brother wasn’t too happy about that.” 

Techie laughed in return. “No, no he wasn’t. But that didn’t stop me from taking apart other stuff, like my Gameboy, and an old microwave we had in the garage. Eventually, I got to disassembling computers, and it was just so _fascinating_ to me, how every part had a purpose, and every tiny detail of it mattered in some way.” 

“Do you build your own computers? I know that’s a hobby for some people.” 

“Yeah, I did, actually!” Techie said excitedly. “The computer I have now? I built it last year. It took forever, with all the research and purchases I had to make. The people at Fry’s know me way too well now because of that.” 

Matt sighed and shook his head. “Man, I wish I was smart enough for something like that. Computers are so intricate.” 

“They are intricate, but I bet you could do it. I could teach you, if you’re really interested!” 

Matt looked at Techie with a soft smile, the flush on his face hidden in the darkness.

“That’d be really cool, actually. If you wouldn’t mind, of course.” 

Techie smiled back, the tips of his ears burning hotly. “Of course, I would love to teach you.”

They sat in a comfortable silence after that. Techie looked out and watched as BB-8 ran around the yard, barking wildly at some people who had climbed the large oak tree in Poe and Jessika’s backyard. 

Beside him, Matt cleared his throat, drawing Techie’s attention back to him. 

“I wanted to ask you,” Matt said, before taking a small sip from his bottle. “What brought you here tonight?”

Techie blinked. “Same reason as everyone else, I guess? It’s Halloween, we just got done with midterms. Seemed like a good way to blow off some steam.” 

Matt leaned his head against the back of the swing and looked over at Techie. “I just never took you for the party type.” 

Techie turned his body towards Matt and slung his arm over the back of the swing. He rested his head in his hand and took a contemplative sip from his own bottle. 

“And why is that?” 

Matt smiled. “Like I said, I’ve never seen you at one before. You just struck me as the shy, quiet type. Phas and Doph told me that you’re nothing like your brother, so I just thought…” 

“So, you talk about me, hm?”

Matt didn’t miss a beat. “I’ve...inquired about you before, yeah.” 

Techie laughed and bit his lip, averting his eyes from Matt’s even gaze. How could Matt act so _calm_ while Techie felt like a nervous fucking wreck? 

“If you wanted to know more about me, you could have just asked me.” Techie pointed at Matt with the neck of his beer bottle before taking a drink. 

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “But that would make it too easy, wouldn’t it? Actually talking to the guy you have a crush on instead of pining pathetically from a distance? That’s not how it’s done in the movies.” 

Techie nearly choked on his beer. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’ve _pined_ for me?”

Matt shrugged and looked back at Techie with a warm smile, a flush creeping down his neck. It took Techie a solid five seconds before he fully processed Matt’s admission. He had a crush on Techie. _Matt Koda_ \--the guy that Techie had sappy fucking blog posts dedicated to--had a crush on _him_. 

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, I apologize.” 

Techie shook his head and peered up at Matt with a bashful smile. “You’re not.” 

Matt grinned and looked away, taking another long drink as he watched a group of people swim around the pool. 

The music inside grew louder. Techie recognized the bassline of the song, but his drunk brain couldn’t place the name or the band. It might have been a song he’d heard a thousand times on the radio, or a song that Kylo played when he worked out in Armitage’s room, doing push-ups with his brother sitting cross-legged on his back and studying his notes for his public policy course. 

“Hey, do you dance?” Techie asked suddenly. 

Matt turned back to him with a bemused expression. “Dance?” 

“Yeah,” Techie said. “Do you want to? With me?”

Matt blinked in consideration, then smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d love to.” 

\--

It had to be the alcohol.

When drunk, Techie seemed to turn into an entirely different person. He was more confident, more conversational, and generally more easy going when inebriated. This was something that Kylo had mentioned to him in passing after watching Techie get dangerously drunk at a Pride event the previous summer. When Armitage drank, he turned into a more intense version of himself--still bitchy, still judgemental, yet somehow _more_ dramatic than usual--whereas Techie turned into the social butterfly he wished he could be when sober. 

What Techie had not realized was that the drunk version of himself was, apparently, also a bit of a slut. 

The living room was crowded with people, all dancing and shouting over the music to each other. Jessika sat in the corner of the room, her phone attached to the large speakers next to her. Through the strobing lights, Techie could see that Rey was perched in her lap with one arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her neck as Jessika scrolled through her phone to line up the next songs on the playlist.

Rose Tico (who, incidentally, was the sexy Hamburglar from before) danced by them, a drink in her hand as she bumped hips with Finn. Poe danced near them, clapping his hands delightedly at the display. Techie learned that he was the only sober person at the party, and he was absolutely floored by watching his boyfriend get drunk and dance wildly around the room.

Techie felt Matt’s hands braced securely on his hips as they danced to a bass-heavy remix of a song that Techie had heard a handful of times on the radio. He was hot and definitely sweating underneath his glittering gold top hat, but he felt good. Great, even. 

Techie turned his head to look at Matt, who grinned down at him in return. The song ended, and immediately transitioned into a sultry song with a slower beat.

There was a tangible shift in the energy of the room. People slowed down, some retiring from the dance floor to refresh their drinks, or to sit against the wall and catch their breath. Techie was still feeling energized, and the song made him want to let his inner stripper loose. 

He pressed his body against Matt, grinding against him slowly in a way that he never would when sober. Matt squeezed his hips and leaned in to press his mouth against Techie’s bare shoulder. 

Each song blended into the next, the tempo changing pace periodically from fast and upbeat to slow and sultry. Techie was too focused on dancing to notice the people pushing by them, too focused on the way Matt’s hands slid from his waist to touch his chest, and back down to cup his ass. He didn’t even notice the way that Armitage balked and Kylo smirked from across the room. 

At the tail end of House song that went on for the better part of seven minutes, Techie spun around and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. He could feel Matt’s chest heave with heavy breaths. Whether that was from the dancing or the touching, he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Matt was just as pretty-handsome-adorable as he’d said Techie was, and his plush, pink lips looked so inviting. 

Matt seemed to read his mind. He leaned in and kissed Techie softly, and _oh, yes_ , Matt Koda was an even better kisser than Techie could have ever imagined. He couldn’t wait to write about that on his blog later. 

But right now, with Matt’s lips on his, his hands curled in Matt’s soft, blond locks, and Matt’s hands cupping his ass more forcefully than before--well, Techie had other things on his mind. 

Techie leaned in close to Matt’s ear and asked, “Do you want to go upstairs?”

He pulled away to meet Matt’s wide eyes and desperate nods. 

Matt guided him up the steps. Techie had half a mind to shuck his heels off and run up the stairs, desperate to get Matt alone in an empty bedroom. The way Matt openly ogled his ass as he walked up the stairs made Techie glad he didn’t. 

They made their way into a bedroom (whose bedroom, Techie wasn’t sure), and Matt kicked the door closed behind them. Techie immediately rushed him. Matt hit the door with a soft _thud_ , and Techie kissed him with the type of fervor that comes from a full year of _wanting_ and _hoping_. Matt’s hands wandered over Techie’s lithe body, cool fingers slipping underneath the corset of his costume, and gentle thumbs pressing into his hipbones. 

A small whine built in the back of Techie’s throat as Matt’s hands moved back to paw gently his ass, before hoisting him up by the back of his thighs. Techie squeaked out a surprised laugh. He wrapped his legs around Matt’s solid waist, giggling as Matt walked them to the bed, his hat getting lost somewhere in the process.

Matt laid Techie down onto the mattress and kissed his mouth, his face, his neck, all the way down to the exposed skin of his shoulders and chest, just above the corset’s sweetheart neckline. Techie could feel Matt’s coarse stubble rubbing against his skin as Matt licked and sucked a small love bite on Techie’s chest, just below his collarbone. 

Once he was satisfied with the bruise on Techie’s skin, Matt pulled away and took a moment to hover just above Techie’s face. He looked down at him in admiration, as if Matt couldn’t believe that it was Techie underneath him, allowing Matt to kiss every inch of him without abandon. Techie noticed the lipstick marks that smeared Matt’s mouth and littered his neck. He smiled smugly at them. _He_ had done that, left marks on Matt the way Matt had just done to him. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked breathlessly, licking his lips as his eyes flitted between Techie’s swollen lips and his blown pupils. 

“Yeah, yes, I’m good. So good. Everything is great,” Techie nodded.

Matt grinned and leaned in for another kiss, softer than before, with a slip of a tentative tongue that Techie accepted all too eagerly. Matt tasted like cheap beer, and the smell of sweat and pot clung to his hair and skin, but Techie didn’t care. He was certain he smelled exactly the same, certain that the taste of grain alcohol still remained on his lips. Matt didn’t seem to care, either. 

Matt’s hands found the zipper on the front of Techie’s bodice and did away with it quickly, leaving Techie’s top half completely exposed. Matt admired the newly exposed skin and leaned down to press soft, unhurried kisses to his chest. Techie gasped when Matt ran his tongue over one nipple, while he pinched and rolled the other between his fingers. Techie squirmed underneath him, a tingling heat settling in his belly. He was already half hard, his erection pressing against the fabric of his already tight shorts.

Matt kissed down Techie’s stomach, smiling at Techie’s breathless moans and quiet swears. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts and peeled them down slowly, exposing Techie’s aching cock. He tossed the shorts away into the darkness and began kissing Techie’s thighs, Matt’s thumbs pressing back into Techie’s hipbones like an anchor. Techie moaned quietly and lightly grasped the pillow above his head as Matt moved to kiss and bite his inner thighs. He was fully hard now, cock throbbing and bobbing against his stomach as Matt teased him. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Matt murmured, breath hot against Techie’s skin. “So gorgeous, especially in those heels and that corset, fuck. But, you’re even prettier naked.” 

Matt grasped his cock, and Techie gasped. Matt’s hands were big and warm, and wrapped around him perfectly. He stroked Techie gently, marveling at the way he bucked his hips into the touch and moaned softly at each tentative flick of Matt’s wrist. 

“You’re even more gorgeous than I could have imagined,” Matt breathed. 

Techie choked out a laugh and asked breathlessly, “You’ve imagined this before?” 

Matt was a talker, and Techie wanted to keep him talking. 

Matt hummed, amused. “Of course I have.” 

He leaned down and licked at the precum leaking from the head of Techie’s cock. Techie exhaled harshly through his nose and bucked again into Matt’s touch. 

“I’ve imagined a lot of things. Like bending you over a desk in the computer lab and fucking you senseless. Or having you on your knees in the gym shower, sucking me off. I just never thought you’d actually be interested in _me_.” 

Techie laughed a little hysterically, his face burning from embarrassment and pleasure. 

“How could I not be?” Techie asked. “You’re just so—ah!” 

Matt took Techie into his mouth then, bobbing up and down while holding Techie’s hips down to keep him from thrusting up into Matt’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Matt,” Techie groaned. He threw his head back and tangled a hand into Matt’s hair. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Especially not with the way Matt kept looking up at him from beneath dark eyelashes, eyes shining brightly as he brought Techie closer to the edge. 

The loud sucking sounds mixed with Techie’s increasing moans were practically pornographic. Matt’s hands moved from Techie’s hips; he kept one on Techie’s cock, grasping what he couldn’t take into his mouth, while the other wandered down to gently touch Techie’s balls. 

Techie became acutely aware of the people milling around the hallway just outside of the unlocked door, and the music thumping downstairs. Though they were in a private room, this felt so public, so _dirty_ and secretive. The thought alone had the heat coiling in Techie’s belly, like a wire about to snap. 

“God, Matt, fuck, I’m—“ Matt seemed to understand and pulled off of Techie’s cock with a lewd pop. He jerked him off quickly, until Techie let out a small cry, muffled by the hand he quickly slapped over this mouth as he spilled over Matt’s fist. Matt stroked him through his orgasm until it became too much, and Techie batted his hand away weakly. 

“Amazing,” Matt murmured before pressing a small kiss to Techie’s hip. 

Techie laid back on the bed feeling completely boneless and relaxed. He slung his arm over his eyes and smiled to himself while Matt retreated to the bathroom to wash his hands. Warmth overtook him, radiating in his cheeks and deep in his bones, both from the embarrassment of coming so quickly, and the pleasant afterglow of satisfying orgasm. 

The feeling of a cold washcloth against his oversensitive skin made Techie gasp. He moved his arm and met Matt’s warm gaze and warmer smile. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, pulling the washcloth away from Techie’s skin. 

“‘S okay,” Techie mumbled. 

In the low, moonlit glow of the room, Techie could see Matt’s glittering gold shorts. Moreover, he could see the outline of a _monster_ in that tight spandex. Matt was _hard_ , and that fact was barely contained within the confines of such sparse, thin fabric. 

Techie propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow at Matt. Matt mirrored the expression, to which Techie laughed and patted the bed beside him. 

“C’mere,” Techie said, voice quiet and rough. “I wanna take care of you.” 

Matt flushed and shook his head. “You don’t have to…” But the way he looked at Techie’s naked body still sprawled out on the sheets and palmed his dick over his shorts made Techie grin. 

“No, but I want to. C’mon, I’m no pillow princess. Let me get you off?” 

Matt huffed a laugh. “Well, you don’t have to twist my arm about it.” 

Matt hopped into the bed and Techie pushed him backwards until he hit the pillows with a soft _thump_. He straddled Matt’s waist and leaned in to kiss him softly. Matt smiled into the kiss, running his big hands clumsily through Techie’s hair. 

Techie pulled away, smiling at Matt’s defiant whine. He rolled off of Matt and crawled down between his legs, hooking his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. Matt lifted his hips and wiggled out of them, his massive cock springing out and landing heavily against his stomach. 

Techie swallowed and reached out to touch it with soft, tentative fingers. A drop of pre-cum leaked from the head, and Techie spread it with the pad of his thumb, eliciting a soft gasp from Matt. 

“Oh, God. It’s even bigger than I thought,” Techie whispered, glancing up at Matt with wide eyes.

“You’ve thought about my dick?” Matt mused. 

Techie shrugged, but couldn’t help grinning wryly. “I’ve thought about your dick a lot. Mostly about how great it would feel if I sat on it and rode you into the fucking sunset.” 

Matt inhaled so sharply he nearly choked. “Now _there’s_ an idea.” 

Techie shook his head sadly. “No, it’s way too big. I couldn’t handle it. Not right now, anyway.” 

If only they had lube. If only Techie had thought to prepare himself with a plug before coming to the party tonight. Not that he’d expected the evening’s events to take the turn that they did, but seeing Matt’s cock in person, feeling the weight of it in his hand...it made his stomach clench with want. 

Matt said, “Well, we can put a pin in that for later, then.” 

Techie’s face warmed at the prospect of “later,” and its implications that Matt wanted to do this again just as much as Techie did.

Techie grasped Matt’s cock firmly and began to stroke it similarly to how Matt did earlier. He leaned in and lapped at the head with little kitten licks, looking up at Matt as he did. Matt watched intently, face flushed and mouth slightly open. He seemed mesmerized by the display. Techie idly wondered if it was anything like the shower fantasies Matt had described earlier, wondered if he was living up to those expectations. 

Techie suckled on the head, slowly lowering down until he had about as much as he could take into his mouth, and used his hand to cover the rest of Matt’s length. Matt lightly gripped Techie’s hair, guiding his movement as Techie bobbed up and down on his cock. Matt was just this side of too big, but Techie did his best, breathing hard through his nose. 

“Oh, God, Tech, that’s so fucking good,” Matt groaned. 

If Techie could, he would have beamed at the praise. Instead, he moved faster, sucking Matt’s cock hungrily into his mouth, unbothered by the telltale slurping sounds that were probably audible from outside the bedroom door. Matt’s grip tightened on his hair, and he threw his head back with a loud groan.

Matt was loud when he orgasmed, bucking his hips slightly as Techie swallowed everything as best as he could. When he pulled away, a string of saliva followed, and Matt bit his lip as Techie wiped his mouth and made a show of licking the residual cum from his fingers. 

Before Techie could get up from the bed to grab another washcloth for Matt, Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“How are you even real?” Matt growled, kissing him again. “How did I get so fucking lucky? Jesus…” 

Techie rolled off of him and settled against his side. Matt shifted to wrap his arm around Techie’s shoulder, allowing Techie to snuggle closer. He was starting to sober up, but he still felt warm and giddy. His eyelids felt heavy, and it was getting harder to keep them open as the minutes passed. He heard Matt chuckle warmly beside him. 

“You tired?” he asked softly, tucking Techie’s hair behind his ear and letting his fingers brush against his cheek.

“Mmhmm,” Techie hummed. 

“Me too,” Matt said. “Do you wanna go to sleep?” 

“Mmhmm,” Techie hummed again with a little nod. 

He felt Matt shift around, then felt a blanket being pulled over his body. Techie smiled and snuggled down into the pillow. He cracked one eye open and pressed a soft kiss to Matt’s shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Mattie,” he whispered, smiling up at him blearily. 

Matt leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before whispering back, “G’night, Tech.” 

\-- 

The next morning, Techie awoke with a pounding headache and a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, wincing at the throbbing pain that settled just behind his eyes, made worse by the blinding sunlight that poured in through the window. He glanced over to find that Matt was already awake, looking up at Techie and smiling tiredly. 

“Good morning,” Matt greeted, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“G’morning,” Techie mumbled. He fell back onto the pillow and rolled into Matt’s chest. Matt laughed quietly, and Techie felt his chest shake.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I feel like death,” Techie said hoarsely. His mouth felt dry, his throat hurt, and the only thing on his mind was mustering the energy to go downstairs and get himself a giant glass of cold water. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, baby.” Techie felt Matt’s fingers brush through his hair and he leaned into the touch with a soft whine, cheeks flushing at the petname. “You know what might make you feel better?” 

Techie inhaled deeply. “Mmm, what’s that?” 

“A shower and something to eat,” Matt said. 

Techie cracked one eye open and looked up at Matt’s smiling face. Matt placed a gentle hand on Techie’s cheek, and Techie smiled and turned his head to kiss his palm. 

“Both of those things sound amazing right now,” Techie said. The idea of hot water over his aching body, and a big, greasy breakfast filling his stomach sounded perfect. Sharing both of those things with Matt sounded damn near like Heaven. 

Matt’s fingers trailed from Techie’s cheek, down his arm, until it rested gently on the curve of his hip. 

“Yeah?” Matt pressed a gentle kiss to Techie’s forehead. “How about this: we go back to my dorm, get cleaned up, and then I’ll take you to Joe’s Diner over on 33rd?”

Techie scooted closer to Matt, wrapping his free arm around his waist. 

“Would this be like a date?” 

Matt laughed again, and Techie moved to press an open-mouthed kiss to his collar bone. “Yeah. Like a really, _really_ hungover date.”


End file.
